During machining, in order to better remove the blank allowance and ensure the final dimensional accuracy of a product, rough turning and finish turning are established in the general machining process; the wheel is also machined by rough turning and finish turning, a blade having a large corner radius is adopted in rough turning to improve the rigidity and the stability of the tool, while a blade having a small corner radius is adopted in finish turning to ensure the surface quality and the dimensional accuracy; in the exiting wheel machining tools, the rough turning tool and the finish turning tool are respectively installed on a turret as two independent parts; after the rough turning, the turret will return to the origin to switch the tool, and then the finish turning is performed; and on the premise of unchanged machining parameters, how to ensure the machining quality and reduce the machining time becomes an urgent need.